


Fourth Of July

by Coffecandy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy
Summary: House says goodbye to Wilson on his deathbed
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Fourth Of July

House looked at the still warm body of his friend lying on the bed, his forehead was no longer wrinkled from the pain of cancer, his eyes no longer flowed tears, his face was full of peace. It was night when she died, her little firefly, her only company, her lover, the only person who stayed by her side until the end.

\- What could I have done to resuscitate you from death? Sitting next to him, gripping his warm hand tightly. Could it be the sky of the Fourth of July?

And with pain, a pain that I never experience, he remembered their last conversation.

"- Well, you've talked enough my little alcon-Wilson's voice was exhausting, hoarse, it was difficult for him to even formulate a word, but he never lost his characteristic smile on his face.

The older man looked with pain at his friend who seemed calm, trying not to cry in front of him, he just smiled and kissed his warm hands.

"- We are all going to die -I caress his scratchy cheek, with a smile trying to reassure his lover"

Lying on your bed with the halo on your head, was it all a disguise? Like years ago, where everything is fiction, future and prediction.

"- Where did you take me? My supply disappeared"

House looked longingly at his beautiful honey eyes, full of pain, but despite that, they always shone at the blue gaze of his lover. A tear rolled down the older man's cheek.

"- Did you have enough love, my little dove?" Despite the dark room, Wilson could feel House's tears. Why are you crying?"

"- This is so unfair"

His dark gaze softened when he saw Wilson breathe with more difficulty, he soon lay down next to him trying to feel his heartbeat decrease quickly.

"- I'm sorry to leave you, but it's for the best, even if it doesn't feel right." Their warm breaths collided with each other, their crystallized gazes met for the last time. "My little Versailles."

House listened as Wilson's heart stopped beating, his breathing stopped abruptly, and his honey eyes full of life soon began to close. With pain, he kissed the hot lips of his lover for the last time, they were curved into a small smile.

At the hospital they asked if the body should be visited by someone else, before he said goodbye.

\- My star in the sky

Such a funny thought, wrapping it in cloth.

\- Are you okay, my dragonfly? -I ask the body, as if it could hear

He left the hospital, walked with regret a few steps and then more tears came. He had never allowed himself to cry, to feel pain, but this was different, the only person who understood him in this life had abandoned him.

\- Should we look at the moon, my little rascal?

For the first time, I begged a god that there was something more than death, I begged to meet again with his beloved, he cried, he cried, he collapsed. He returned to the hotel where he found everything washed up, medical equipment for Wilson, and a small note on his bureau.

I limped over to her, her leg not hurting compared to the pain she was experiencing.

"Make the best of your life, as long as it is abundant, as long as you have light, do not hate me for this.

I love you. "

She pressed the note against her chest and lay down on the bed she once shared with Wilson, with regret she looked at the window at the starry night. You may be stupid, but for a moment he thought that the brightest star was his lover. That maybe now you are happy in another place, where he could no longer feel pain, and that made him feel a little better.

"We're all going to die." She could have sworn that was a whisper from Wilson. We are all gonna die

He looked at his watch, and thought that at the end of it all, Wilson always knew when his expiration date was.

July 4, 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by the song "Fourth of July" by Sufjan Stevens, it is my first story of this kind, so I hope you like it.


End file.
